prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vendetta Pro - Shamrock Slam 2013
Shamrock Slam 2013 was a professional wrestling event held by Vendetta Pro Wrestling, which took place on March 2, 2013 at The Santa Maria Fairpark Convention Center in Santa Maria, California. This was the second Vendetta Pro event entitled "Shamrock Slam", with the previous taking place back on March 17, 2012. The event was recorded for DVD, and eventual television broadcast on Vendetta Pro Wrestling TV. Event Notes Shamrock Slam 2013 featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on Vendetta Pro Wrestling's previous events. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. Two Championship matches would be held at this event. The first, a "Lucky Chance" Tag-Team Gauntlet match with six teams entered (eight teams were originally scheduled, but two teams had to exit as each had one member who was unable to attend). This would be for the All Pro Wrestling / Vendetta Pro Wrestling Unified Tag-Team titles, with the titleholders (The Suburban Commandos) being one of the entrants. Order of entry was decided via a drawing which was held prior to the beginning of the event, and even Vendetta Pro Commissioner Joseph Duncan did not know the order in which teams would enter. This would be the second title defense for the Commandos (D-Unit & T-Rent) overall, and the first defense of the titles at a Vendetta Pro event. The previous title defense took place at All Pro Wrestling's "Gym Wars" Television tapings in Hayward, California on February 2, 2013 against The Freak Squad (Gabriel Gallo & Dom Vitalli). The other title match would be for the Vendetta Pro Tri-Force title, as champion Lil Cholo would defend against "The Rock of Love" Billy Blade and Vintage Dragon. As is customary in Vendetta Pro, this would be a one-fall three-way "Tri-Force" match. This would be the first defense for Cholo, who won the title at the previous Vendetta Pro event, Reflexion 2013. "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury, who won a Battle Royal at Reflexion 2013 for a shot at any Championship title of his choosing (He elected to challenge for the Unified Tag-Team titles), would take a tune-up match against SoCal Crazy. Vendetta Vixens Amber O'Neal and "Sin City Siren" Terra Calaway would face off, with "Fun Time" Shelly Martinez featured as the special guest referee. Shelly's sister, Lollipops, accompanied Sexy Chino to the ring during his match against "Apostle" Judah Matthew, who had his manager "Pastor" Titus Machiavelli in his corner. J.D. Horror (originally scheduled to compete in the Tag-Team Gauntlet) took on "Icon" D.K. Murphy, Jacob Tarasso and Stryder in what was labelled a "Four Leaf Clover Throwdown", a one-fall match in which all four would be legal in-ring competitors at all times until the match ended in-ring by pinfall or submission. No countouts or disqualifications. The main event would be a Lucha Libre Legacy match, as "Nuevo" Hijo de Rey Misterio would take on Bestia 666. "Nuevo" Misterio is a kayfabe cousin of former Vendetta Pro Heavyweight titleholder El Hijo de Rey Misterio as well as WWE Superstar Rey Mysterio, who was given the "Hijo de Rey Misterio" name and mask by Rey Misterio, Sr. following the departure of the first Hijo de Rey Misterio (the true son of Misterio, Sr.) from Professional Wrestling. He also wrestles under the alter ego Horus, with a different mask and different attire. Bestia 666 is the son of former WCW luchador Damián 666 (who was in attendance, but did not participate in the event). Results ; *SoCal Crazy defeated "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury (w/ Markus Mac) *"Apostle" Judah Matthew (w/ Titus Machiavelli) defeated Sexy Chino (w/ Lollipops) *"Rebel Rouser" Clay Tawzer defeated "Destroyer of Man" Damien Grundy via DQ due to interference by Big Ry Gamble *J.D. Horror defeated "Icon" D.K. Murphy, Stryder and Jacob Tarasso in a Four Leaf Clover Throwdown *The Suburban Commados (D-Unit & T-Rent) won a six-team Lucky Chance Tag-Team Gauntlet Match to retain the Unified Tag-Team Championships ** Shane & Shannon Ballard were finalists *Amber O'Neal defeated "Sin City Siren" Terra Calaway **"Fun Time" Shelly Martinez was the special guest referee *Lil Cholo defeated Vintage Dragon and "Rock of Love" Billy Blade to retain the Vendetta Pro Tri-Force Championship ** Cholo defeated Dragon *"Nuevo" Hijo de Rey Misterio defeated Bestia 666 Other on-screen talent Ring Announcer *Joseph Duncan Referee(s) *Sparkey Ballard *Scotty McLovin DVD Commentators *Jay Stone *Joseph Duncan See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling External links * Results Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events Category:2013 events Category:Independent events